The Game
by Of Naught
Summary: Two foxes, Fox with a broken heart, and Krystal with a frozen heart, are kidnapped and pitted in a game of survival. The two will have to put aside their differences and emotions to work together to survive... and maybe something deeper may unfold.
1. The Broken Heart of a Fox

This is probably the fastest chapter I've ever written.

A thanks to the authors out there who inspired me to write this, though I can only name a few. Suzanne Collins for writing The Hunger Games, which gave me the idea to write this. SyxxFox for writing Rogue Fox: Armageddon Soul, which gave me some insight to intense feelings.

* * *

There was no more life aboard the Great Fox. It was empty. No more Falco, no more Slippy, no more Krystal. They were all gone.

Within the Great Fox's bridge, Fox stared out the large windows of the bridge, trying not to think of his empty life, but he couldn't. It had been his own fault that he was miserable, alone and unloved. He pushed his love away, and soon, everyone had left him.

First Krystal. He had forced her away in fear that she might get hurt, but all it did was break her heart. He had apologized and begged her to be with him. She went with him only to steal the Great Fox so Star Wolf and her would get all the glory. He, Falco, and Slippy had managed to take down the Angler Emperor before Star Wolf and take back the Great Fox, but Fox did not think of it as a victory. Krystal left him. She betrayed him. The one who he loved with all his heart and soul. The one that returned that love at one time, betrayed him. But he still went after her, putting Falco and Slippy in danger. _Forgive you?!_ Fox remembered every draining word that broke him down. _Just like that? You took away my life, my family, and my home! You left me with nothing! You put me through the hell of having to see everyone I loved disappear again! You're no better than the bastard who killed by family!_ To see and hear Krystal say that tore his heart apart. He couldn't believe how much he had hurt Krystal, how much he had changed her for the worst. He wanted to take it all back, to be with Krystal again, to feel the warmth of her, to hear her laugh and see her smile. She had meant the universe to him.

Then Falco. He was pissed about how badly Fox had messed up Krystal from a sweet, loving vixen into a cold-hearted killer. He left, soon after Krystal had rejected Fox, without a word.

And finally Slippy. His best friend didn't even want anything to do with him. _Fox, I'm going to settle down with Amanda. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give you an address. It… It's just that the work we do, you do, is too dangerous. Goodbye, Fox._

Everyone else didn't care for him either. Complete strangers avoided him in fear he'd get bombed, along with themselves. Peppy, Lucy, and Bill were all too busy to pay any attention to Fox.

A tear fell from Fox's empty eye. Then another, and another. Fox slumped to the ground in despair and tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so alone. He had lost everything he worked so hard for, and it was his own fault.

The vulpine managed to pull himself together long enough to trudge into the elevator, and back into his room. He threw himself on his bed, and he could not think about anything except about the people he had failed.

Fara Phoenix was the one who had brought him back up from his depression after his parents died. By the time Fox was ten years old, he was smoking and, and even trying other more dangerous drugs, to ease the pain. He would have been just another poor kid with problems that overdosed on something. But Fara had found him out one time and tried talking to him. He didn't listen, but Fara kept on trying, and she eventually set Fox on a straight path. She comforted him, and was the one he could lean on. Their close friendship turned into a romantic relationship, and Fox had promised to be with her always.

When Andross attacked, Fox went after the main carrier at Corneria instead of the giant mech. He knew the Mech would destroy part of the city, but the carrier's air forces would completely destroy the city. Fara was killed by the Mech. The building she was in had collapsed after being hit by a missile.

Fox blamed himself for Fara's death. He made the decision that had ultimately killed Fara.

He lay there on his bed, tears running down his cheeks knowing his life would always be empty, yet filled with misery.

He was considered a hero, but no one truly cared. Nobody would care about an empty soul that just… disappeared…

* * *

Poor Fox. He deserves the best of what Lylat has, yet has nothing.

Oh well, onto Krystal's story.

P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and probably the next.

**REVIEW PLZ!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF REVIEWS, JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND PLEASE GIVE MY FANFIC A CHANCE; READ AT LEAST UNTIL CH. 6 OR 7 PLEASE**


	2. The Frozen Heart of a Vixen

Onward to Krystal's side of the story. I forgot to mention this takes place six months after the Angler War. Kyrrin is pronounced _kur-rin_. Some times I make up funky names.

* * *

Flashback

Krystal, who had only just become a teenager, was walking happily back from a walk with her childhood sweetheart, Kyrrin. They were arm in arm, and their heads leaning gently on one another. _He's so lovely,_ Krystal thought. Whenever Krystal was held in Kyrrin's arms, she felt so safe and secure. They were comforting and warm, and Kyrrin was so caring. Krystal could share her emotions with him, and he was the one she could lean on.

Their village came into sight and the two of them gave each other a quick kiss.

"See you, Krys," Kyrrin said.

"Bye Kyn," she replied. The two nuzzled each other before departing.

Krystal headed off to the small palace that was her home. Her father was the head Elder of the village's council. She opened the large doors of the palace, and walked inside. She hummed happily to herself as she headed to the training ground for her daily sparring lesson. The vixen stepped into a small courtyard that had various training weapons and dummies. There was a large circular ring that was the sparring court, and Krystal's father was waiting for her.

"Hey Dad!" the vixen chirped.

"Hey Krys," Krystal's father greeted. "I heard you were with Kyrrin."

"Yep," Krystal replied.

"I'm glad you two have found each other."

"Thank you."

Krystal's father threw Krystal a sparring staff and grabbed his own. "Okay, let's get started."

The next couple of hours were spent with short fights, teachings of forms, and self-control. Krystal was a quick learner and had already become a good warrior.

The two foxes engaged in a fight, and Krystal's father went on the offensive. The vixen blocked and deflected the blows her father threw at her. She took note how far she was backing up, and that her father was getting confident. Too confident. _There_, she thought. _An opening._ She suddenly leaped forward and jabbed, and swung her staff with great speed and precision.

"Good, good!" her father said as he barely managed to jump back. "Wait until your opponent gets too confident, then strike back!" Krystal was the one on the offensive now. Her attacks were relentless, but her father was skilled too. There was a slight opening, a minor flaw in her stance that only a skilled Cerinian warrior could see. With one end, he deflected Krystal's jab upward, and with the other end barely made it through the vixen's guard. It connected with her side, and she faltered, flinching sideways. He continued and jabbed an end into Krystal's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and she crumpled to her knees. Her father put a foot on her back and pushed her down.

"Know when to break away from an engagement to recompose your self," Krystal's father said as he helped her up.

Krystal nodded and was about to say something until a flash of light came from the sky. It was followed by a pillar of light that plowed straight down through a nearby mountain.

The ground shook violently, and Krystal would have fallen, but her father kept her steady. The shaking lessened, but the mountain, full of lush green life, turned black, and started to break apart, magma gushing from the cracks.

Krystal's father was already on the move. "Krystal, get to the ship, now!"

"But-!"

"I will follow! Just, go!"

Krystal shot off, and burst into the village. It was in chaos. Panicked families scrambled to get to their loved ones. The vixen looked around frantically for Kyrrin.

"Kyrrin!" she shouted. "Kyrrin!" She turned and sighed when the fox put his hand on her shoulder. "We have to get to the ship!"

"Alright!" The two of them were joined by some of their other friends and they ran for the ship. They had almost made it out of the village when a spout of molten rock spewed up and engulfed the fox next to Krystal. He screamed in agony. The others stopped for him, to see if he could still make it, but he was gone, burnt to the bone.

Then another spout of magma shot out from the ground, burning down a house. More spouts shot up, spewing magma that burned everything it touched.

Krystal could only stare at the devastation as houses and people were burned. Her own home was swallowed up by a large gorge that had opened up in the ground, and many people fell to their doom.

"Come on!" Kyrrin shouted, snapping the vixen out of her trance.

The four of them continued to run for the ship, trampling undergrowth with the speed one could only achieve if they were running for their life. Trees fell around them, and the ground cracked and spewed forth magma. Amazingly, the four had gone relatively untouched.

"I see the cave!" Kyrrin shouted. Right ahead was the entrance to the cave that led to the ship. The rock around the entrance looked unstable, so the group but on a burst of speed.

They were right at the cave's mouth when a spout of magma shot up right in front of a male fox, and he barely stopped before he was burned. He went around, but he saw the tree too late, and it came crashing down on him.

"Brother!" another female cried.

"G-go!" he managed.

Kyrrin pulled the girl away from the entrance right before the rock collapsed. The three remaining in the group ran for the ship while the world around them broke and shattered.

The walls in a corridor that led right to the ship's hanger had fallen away and was now a bridge over a river of rising magma.

"Hurry!"

The three of them bolted across the bridge, just as the ceiling collapsed behind them. the other girl was an arms length behind Krystal, and the vixen heard a cry of pain as the girl was crushed by falling rocks. Kyrrin grabbed Krystal's hand and they continued to run. Then the bridge broke. Pieces fell from behind the two foxes faster than they could run. With one final effort, Kyrrin threw Krystal in front of him, and the ground beneath him fell away, with him with it. the vixen managed to grab onto the ledge of rock where the bridge had met the ground.

"Kyrrin!" Krystal shouted as she grabbed his wrist. The vixen had almost lost her grip on the edge with the force of his fall. "Hang on!" She tried to haul him up, but she couldn't do anything but hang there.

The rock where Krystal was hanging onto started to crack. "Krystal, the ledge won't hold us both."

"I'm not going to let go of you!" she shouted back, knowing what Kyrrin meant.

"I'm sorry Krystal." With his other hand, the vulpine started to pry open Krystal's grip. He knew he couldn't be saved, but Krystal could.

"Kyrrin!" Krystal caught the fox's fingers with his own, but he was slipping.

"I love you Krystal" Kyrrin let go, and he fell.

"Kyrrin!"

He didn't scream, and he wasn't scared. He stayed strong until the very end, a plume of super heated gas shooting up when he hit the magma, although it was not close enough to do harm.

"NO!" Krystal cried out in anguish. Tears were already rolling down her face. The dislodging of the ledge Krystal was holding onto snapped the vixen to attention. She wanted to just let go and die, but Kyrrin had given his life for the small chance she would live.

She reached up with her free hand and managed to grab onto a hold right as her other hand lost its grip, the small rocks falling into the magma. She slowly hauled her self onto the ledge, and then the whole place shook like an earthquake. The vixen hurried to the ship, and relief filled her when she saw it was undamaged. She opened up the door to it and ran into the cockpit and gunned the engines. She never actually flew it before, but there was no room for errors.

The ship sped out of the consealed exit as the whole cavern collapsed. It flew higher and higher, until eventually the blue sky turned into a beep black with tiny dots of light that were stars. Krystal managed to get into orbit of her doomed planet. She weakly got to a room that had a bed, and she curled up into a fetal position and cried. It was the end of her planet and she was watching it die. Everything was gone. Her home, her friends, her family… and even her planet. They were all taken away, and she watched as everything she had ever loved crumbled away. She had nothing left, and she cried until sleep overcame her.

* * *

The vixen woke up, in the fetal position as tears streamed down her face. She found that she was no longer in a small spaceship, but at her slum apartment in a city in Kew. Her sorrow quickly turned into anger as she remembered why she once again had nothing.

* * *

"Krystal," Fox said.

"Yes Fox?" Krystal asked. The two foxes were walking together in Corneria Park.

"I have to tell you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Please, don't be angry."

"Fox?"

"I-I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave the team, and the Great Fox."

"What?" Krystal's voice cracked.

"Our job is dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fox, please, don't do this." Krystal's started to water with the thought of leaving Fox.

"I've seen you almost die more times than what I've ever wanted, and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Fox…" Krystal was close to tears now.

"Krys, I… I've made up my mind."

"Fox please!" Tears fell from Krystal's cheeks. "Don't make me leave! I need you!"

"And I need you Krys. I… I've set up a home for you near Corneria Park…"

"Fox…"

"And given you enough money until you can support your self."

"Fox, I don't want to be alone. You and the rest of the team are the only family I have left!"

"I love you Krystal, and I hope you will understand." Fox just turned and walked away after that.

"Please, come back!" Krystal begged, but he didn't. She fell to her knees as she felt a familiar anguish wash over her. The feeling of losing everything. Her home. Her friends. Her love. All gone… again.

* * *

She was alone, miserable, and hated. Ever since she had betrayed Fox, the general populace had looked down upon her, and people began to hiss whenever she walked by.

But she had no regret of ever betraying the one she had once loved so dearly. _He left me with nothing,_ she thought. _He took everything I loved away._

_But he didn't._

_He took away everything I had cared for! I had to go through seeing everything I loved be taken away from me again!_ Somewhere within the deep conscious of her mind, a voice of her former self had formed, and although it rarely spoke, Krystal had stomped it down once again. Every time the vixen had stomped down the voice, it came back, but much less often, and sounding if it was fading.

Krystal gritted her teeth in anger. Every time she slept, she dreamed of happy times back at Cerinia, or with Fox. Then it would turn into a nightmare of her having to relive the most miserable moments of her life. Her Cerinian mind played these dreams so that she may tie any loose ends so that she may become at peace. Krystal no longer regarded it like that. They just reminded her of how much had been taken away from her. Reminded her how much she was alone and hated. How miserable her life was.

The vixen was tired, but fearing what nightmares awaited her but eventually, she laid down, closed her eyes, and let sleep over come her.

The misery that filled her had made her cold. There was nothing to give her warmth or comfort, nothing that gave Krystal any meaning. She was no longer the vixen everyone knew. She was a cold-hearted killer, a bounty hunter. She killed for money, and that's it.

No one had cared when Krystal had disappeared. So why would anyone care if a lowly bounty hunter suddenly just went missing?

* * *

I personally think that if what was in the Star Fox games prior to SFC were canon, then Fox never would have forced Krystal off the team. He would have no reason to. Still, things are more interesting that he did, so us fanfic writers can write very interesting stories.

Star Fox © to Nintendo.

Remember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out.


	3. A Taste of What's to Come

A/N Now to The Game! Or at least to the ship that houses the game.

Star Fox © to Nintendo. The Game © to Of Naught (ME)

* * *

Fox awoke from his troubled sleep but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to get up to face another empty day. Was there any reason to get up? There was no one to see, and nothing to do. ROB could do the daily protocols. The Great Fox wasn't in bad shape so…

_Wait,_ Fox thought. _This isn't my bed._ Fox sat up right and saw he was not in his room. He scanned the area and saw that in this room, there was a bed, a sink, and a small room that had a toilet. On one side of the room there was no wall, but there was a transparent blue force field, unlike those in any other prison he had seen. There were many other cells too, and they were in a huge corridor with multiple levels, and there was a slight curve in the corridor, and if it kept going, it would make a circle. Some of the other cells were occupied as well. There were canines, felines, reptiles, avians, and primates within them.

The vulpine got up and walked to the entrance of his cell. He knocked on the force field, and it made an odd low-pitched noise. A guard walked over and asked, "What?"

"Where the hell am I"

"You are aboard a Reaping Ship."

"Why?"

"You are just one of many people who are miserable, alone and have nothing, so no body would notice if you're gone. Anyways, you will take part in The Game for the entertainment of millions."

"The Game? What the hell is The Game?"

"Just wait and everything will be explained to you one we get to the main ship." The guard walked back to his position.

Fox sighed, and walked back to his bed. He took a seat and put his head in his hands. The guard was right. He was alone and miserable, and quite frankly, no one notice or even care if he was missing.

Eventually Fox got bored of just sitting there and looked for a way out. Trying to get through the force field was useless, so he looked for vents or loose parts of the wall, floor and ceiling. For quite some time he searched, but with no avail. Everything was solid.

A short buzzing noise sounded though each of the cells, and a hidden compartment in the back wall opened. A small metallic plate with a blob of some sort of food materialized on it, along with a spoon.

Fox went over and grabbed the plate and spoon. _They could be used as weapons_. The vulpine was hungry so he took a small piece of the blob and put it in his mouth. It melted into a liquid with no flavor, and he spit it out.

The guard must have heard him spit because he said, "You'd better eat. That's all you're going to get before we get onto the main ship."

Fox slowly scooped up another chunk of the blob and put it in his mouth. It melted immediately, and Fox swallowed the liquid. His hunger ebbed a little, and he took another bite. By the time he had finished eating the small blob, no bigger than his fist, he was full, and even his thirst was quenched. He was about to hide away the spoon and plate when they seemed to dematerialize with a soft glow. Fox was half expecting something to prevent him from using them.

For a while, nothing happened. In that time, Fox thought about how everyone was doing. Slippy was probably living happily ever after with his love, and Falco was merrily flying around, living it up. And Krystal. She was probably living with Panther, and the rest of Star Wolf. _At least they have each other_.

And what of himself? He was alone and unloved. There was no one to talk to, no one to lean on, and no one to love.

Fox's glum thoughts were interrupted when a loud bell rang and some one spoke over a loudspeaker, "All 'participants' of The Game prepare to disembark. Follow the escort of guards to your destination. Anyone who gets out of line will be shot by the turrets."

The blue force field deactivated and the people in the cells started to follow the guards, which were now leading them to somewhere. There were ten guards, and a little over one hundred 'participants' all in close quarters. They could easily over power the guards, but then the vulpine saw 'the turrets.' They had popped out of the walls and ceilings, and there were quite a bit of them with a mean looking gun.

Fox and the others followed the guards throughout the Reaping Ship. It was rather all straight forward. An elevator here, a corridor here, then the group came upon the massive blast doors of the Reaping Ship. The huge room was easily six hundred yards wide and long. The ceiling was packed with level after level of fighters suspended by wire-like blue energy.

The blast doors opened and what they saw was incredible. A large, bustling city stood in front of them. It was like Corneria City, in the sense of advancement and size. There were skyscrapers, skyways (it's basically a highway for any civilian who can afford a personal hovercraft), monorails, and even mountains in the background. They were real mountains as Fox could see various establishments on them. There was a sky and even artificial weather. And this was all in a ship.

"You will follow us through the transporter, and then you will go to your designated living quarters," a guard said. A large rectangular ring came out of the ground and emitted a slightly transparent blue glow that filled in the ring. He and the other guards walked right into it, and their bodies seemed to dematerialize. Which is what they did.

The rest were hesitant to go through, but that was only met with force as they were pushed through the transporter.

* * *

Fox thought he just stepped through the blue light to the other side. There was no weird feeling, no delay, and no oddities of any kind. As soon as he saw where he stepped to, he knew the transporter had brought him to a whole new place. He was in a massive, circular tower easily 200 stories high and there were many corridors leading off to somewhere. In the middle of the floor were eight more transporters with a control panel for each. And everything was an odd chrome white, silver, or light grey.

"Just walk through the transporter and you will be brought to your designated living quarters. Your partner will be arriving later."

One by one, the Gamers walked through the transporters and were brought to their quarters. They were all identical, with a living room, a bedroom with two beds, a dining room, and two bathrooms.

As Fox explored his living quarters, he thought about how everyone back home would handle his disappearance. Unless whoever had captured him somehow covered up his kidnapping, there would probably be extensive searching for him. That's assuming Peppy actually had time for that.

There was everything two people needed to live there. There was running water, toiletries, a machine that transports a food or drink of your choice to you, and it was even roomy and comfortable. There was also a hologram projector, but it was inactive.

The vulpine pressed a button on the machine and asked for a glass of water. A soft white glow came from inside the machine as the glass of water materialized. Fox grabbed it and took a sip. It was fresh and cold, and tasted like spring water. Unlike the water stored on the Great Fox.

Fox sat down on the couch and continued to drink his water. Unfortunately, the water reminded him of Aquas, where Slippy and his love Amanda were. Slippy had been his best friend for his entire life, and now… well, now he wanted nothing to do with Fox. Him and Amanda living happily ever after while he was being held against his will here in this… _comfortable_ prison.

He heard some footsteps and he put the glass of water down. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was and he stood up. "Krystal."

* * *

Krystal woke with a start, lying in an unfamiliar bed, and she knew she was no longer in her apartment in Kew. Her trained mind quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a cell, with an open wall protected by a transparent blue shield. There was a bed, a small room with a toilet, and a sink. The vixen got up and she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel over one hundred minds around her. Most were prisoners, like her, but others were guards. The vixen accessed the mind of a nearby guard and she learned a good deal about what was going on. She would have learned so much more, but her telepathy just, shut off.

Krystal looked around and saw the guard was holding some sort of device, and he said, "You realize I can feel you read my mind?"

The vixen was surprised someone could actually _feel_ her mind as she scanned theirs. Fox eventually could, but she just thought something of her rubbed off on him.

What she learned was that she was onboard something called a Reaping Ship. She was a participant called a Gamer to The Game. She would have to fight to the death for the entertainment for millions.

Also, there was no escape from this cell, and even if the prisoners took down the guards, automated turrets would gun them down.

Krystal sat down on the bed and sighed in relief. She was away from everything she had known. No more of anything to remind her of the painful memories she held. No more people to hiss at her whenever she walked in public, and no more Fox. He had stolen everything form her, and at least now, the she would never have to see his face again. He could no longer hurt her.

Eventually a small secret compartment in the cell opened up and Krystal took the plate and the spoon, and she took a bite of the blob. She wasn't surprised when the flavorless chunk of the blob immediately melted in her mouth. She had gotten that info too.

When she was finished, there was nothing to do except wait until they got to where ever they were going. During that time, the vixen tried to find a way past the device that was nullifying her telepathy. It took quite a bit of concentration, and the fact that it was frustrating didn't help. Whenever the vixen changed her thought pattern and was about to get through, the device also changed the frequency pattern at which it nullified her telepathy.

She eventually gave up and was about to sit down when a loud bell rang and some one spoke over a loudspeaker, "All 'participants' of The Game prepare to disembark. Follow the escort of guards to your destination. Anyone who gets out of line will be shot by the turrets."

The blue force fields deactivated, and Krystal followed the guards. The vixen knew, from the guard's mind she had read, where in the ship they were going, but not to what other ship they were going to, and now was the time to find out. Once again she tried using her telepathy, but the device was still on.

They came to a massive room stock piled with fighters up at the ceiling. But that's not what stole her eyes. The blast doors were open and the vixen saw a large city, comparable to Corneria City. In the background were mountains. Real mountains, and it was as if someone just picked up a part of a planet and dropped it off here. On a ship. A leviathan of a ship.

"You will follow us through the transporter, and then you will go to your designated living quarters," a guard said, snapping Krystal out of her awe. A large rectangular ring came out of the ground and emitted a slightly transparent blue glow that filled in the ring. He and the other guards walked right into it, and their bodies seemed to dematerialize. Which is what they did.

Everyone else was hesitant about walking through the unfamiliar device, but the guards at the back of the group pushed them through.

Krystal didn't feel a thing as her body's molecules were broken down and converted to data before materializing in another transporter. There was no delay, no odd feeling, and the transfer was nearly instantaneous.

The vixen quickly got her bearings and saw that she was in a huge circular tower reaching over 200 stories high. There were very large corridors leading off in many directions, and that added to the perspective of the huge factor.

"Just walk through the transporter and you will be brought to your designated living quarters. Your partner will be waiting for you"

Krystal once again was snapped out of her awe. She actually found it somewhat interesting that all of this was inside a ship. She walked though the transporter.

* * *

It was like before, just like taking a normal step despite stepping into a whole new place. She felt the mind of her partner, and it felt so… so familiar. She actually wondered who it was.

"Krystal."

"Oh." The vixen's relatively good mood was frozen over as soon as she heard the vulpine's voice. She thought she had been given a gift coming here to The Game. She would never have to even think about her past. She could start anew, with no worries of how to start it. But now, The Game had seen it cruel enough to throw the very person who had started all her suffering in with her, and those memories started to come flooding back.

"Krystal, I-I'm so sorry, for everything, for ever hurting you." Fox started. He could see the emotion swelling within the vixen through her eyes.

"I rejected your apology twice before," Krystal shot back coldly. "What make's you think three time's the charm?"

"Please, Krystal, I need you. My life is nothing without you."

"Oh yeah, and I needed you, but you abandoned me and left me with nothing!"

"But I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! You forced me away from my home, my friends, and even you! Now I know that you were just playing with my emotions. I fled so that the pain would stop, so that I would never have to see _you_ again!" she turned and headed back toward the transporter.

"Krys, I-"

"And don't you _ever_ call me _Krys_ again!" the vixen shouted as she turned to him. "We are not _lovers_, we are not _friends_, and quite frankly, we never again will be!" With that, the vixen stormed off.

"Krystal, wait!" But the vixen didn't even acknowledge him as she stepped through the transporter. Tears formed in Fox's eyes. The one who had loved him so dearly now wanted him gone from her life. She was once a warm and caring soul, and now she was cruel and cold-hearted ghost of her former self. And it was his own fault. He had hurt her more than anything else could.

* * *

The vixen had stormed off to the roof, and was leaning on the railing of a balcony. She needed time to cool off from her encounter with Fox. She didn't want to think too much of anything right now. There was too much in her mind that conflicted with each other. She managed to think of something else to distract her mind. _The sunset is beautiful, _she thought. The sky was painted a brilliant orange and pink, while the sparsely laid clouds gave it depth. She almost wished Fox was there. Almost.

_Why am I thinking so lightly of Fox?_ Once again thoughts and memories flooded her mind. She thought of all the good memories and emotions with Fox, but they were darkened by the heart-breaking memory of when Fox forced her away. The vixen couldn't think of anything else so she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, not trying to think of anything.

Slowly, the thoughts and emotions that clogged her mind ebbed away, leaving the vixen's mind empty, and at peace. She stood there within the tranquility of solitude, and her senses started to heighten.

She could feel a slight breeze as it ran through her fur. She could smell and taste the fresh, clean air. She could even hear birds sing. And finally, her mind felt more in tune with the things around her. She felt thousands of minds relax as their bodies comfortably settled down.

_Wait._ Krystal opened her eyes and saw it was already dark out and she realized how long she must have been standing there. She looked up one last time and saw how truly brilliant the sky was. Thousands of stars were shining brightly and the moon was gleaming full and bright. No, not _the_ moon or moons of a planet, an artificial moon. Yet it seemed so real.

The vixen looked back down and walked through the transporter. She was instantly brought back to her and Fox's room, and she entered the bedroom. Fox was already asleep in a bed, and that left one more. Krystal slipped under the covers of the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to feel. Her emotions said to hate Fox, yet her reason said to not.

* * *

Somewhere over Corneria, a freak accident left an Arwing burning up in the atmosphere. No body was found.

* * *

A/N: I think I might be getting bored of writing, but I hope not.

I have another question. If or when you review, I would like to know if you, the reader, would like Krystal to slowly get back with Fox, but have the start of it sooner, or to have her to get back with Fox quicker, but have the start of that later. Note that they will get back somewhere in the middle of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Did you know that a single kilogram of antimatter has the potential energy of a 50-megaton nuclear bomb? Well, it doesn't have to be nuclear, but nuclear sounds better. Keep that in mind. And technically, if you are going at warp speed, you're going at the same speed your sublight engines can take you, so you aren't technically traveling faster than light, just that the space in front of you is shorter than the space around you, so you'd cover more distance.

Anyways, The Game continues.

**I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY TAKES PLACE 6 MONTHS, 27 DAYS, 13 HOURS, AND 36 MINUTES AFTER THE ANGLER WAR.** Why I wrote the hours and minutes, I have no idea why. I also couldn't think of a good chapter name so Chapter 5 will have to suffice.

* * *

"Oh, Mommy, wait, I forgot my lunch," a young vulpine said, and the young vulpine ran back into the house.

"I'll start the car sweetie," his mother replied. The vixen walked to the car, and opened the door. It was James' car, as Vixy's happened to be in the shop. She sat down and started the car. As soon as the car started she knew something was wrong. She immediately got out, but then the car exploded. Shrapnel and debris were thrown around, and Vixy's broken body was propelled forward.

Fox had heard the explosion and ran outside. "Mom!" He ran to his mother's side and dropped to his knees. Tears spilled down the vulpine's face as he shouted, "Mommy, please! Wake up!" The vixen's eyes flickered, and she tried to mover her arm. "Mommy! No! Please, don't leave me!" But it was too late. For one last time, the vixen gazed upon her son before her eyes closed forever, and her body went limp. "No! No!" His father pulled the vulpine away, and his last image of her was of her charred, broken, and bloody body…

* * *

Fox bolted up in bed, and looked around him. He was no longer in the driveway of his parent's house, but in the room that would be his and Krystal's home for the beginning of something called The Game.

The vulpine got up, and looked at Krystal, who was still sleeping. He wanted to stroke her cheek or kiss her forehead as a sign of affection, but he decided against it. Krystal no longer cared for him.

The vulpine looked at the hologram clock and it read 7:27. He walked into the living room, and tried to activate the hologram projector in there. The only thing that came up were the words, _the use of this system is unauthorized as of the time being_. Fox sighed and walked to the kitchen. He said, "Bowl of cereal, and a glass of milk," and they materialized in the machine. The vulpine took them and went back to the living room, and sat down on the couch. He slowly ate his cereal as his mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts about where he was, why he was there, what was going on at home, and thoughts about Krystal. He wanted to make it up to her so dearly, but after what happened, he didn't think he could. She meant more than anything else to him, even his own life.

The vulpine took another bite of his cereal and another sip of his milk. Then he realized that they were of the brand he usually had stocked in the Great Fox. He also realized the dinner he had was his favorite type of ribs. He had questions, but he guessed they had to wait.

The vulpine finished the cereal and milk and went to put them in the sink when a monotone voice said, "Place the dishes back into the Food and Water Dispenser." The vulpine did what he was told, and then the dishes dematerialized, and in a soft white glow, they were gone.

He heard footsteps and he turned. "Morning Krystal," Fox greeted softly.

The vixen didn't even acknowledge his presence there. She no longer thought of anything good of Fox. Old memories were just brought up by the heat of the moment, but that moment was frozen over by Krystal's icy heart. The vixen headed straight for the transporter, wanting the serenity of solitude and a clear mind, and was about step through when a resistance stopped her. She stepped back and some words said, _the use of this system is unauthorized as of the time being._ The vixen turned and headed for their own balcony. She hoped Fox wouldn't follow, oh how she wished he wouldn't. He brought up too many negative thoughts and emotions.

Fox walked out onto the balcony, and asked, "Krystal?" The vixen didn't respond. The vulpine tried again. "Can we please talk?"

Krystal turned and replied, "Yes, we _can_ talk, but it's all a matter of _if_ I _want_ to talk. Every time I even _think_ of you, the man who stole my heart and everything else from me, it reminds me of how much I've lost, how unloved, alone, and hated I am. I fled Lylat in hopes that I could start a new life, so the unending pain could stop. And it was starting to work, the pain was ebbing, but now I'm stuck here with the person who was the cause of all of all my suffering!"

"Krystal, I never meant to hurt you! I only meant to protect you. I couldn't live with my self if you got hurt."

"Oh yeah, everything's about _you_. How _you _couldn't live without me. But did you ever think about _me_?"

"It was so that _we_ could _live_ together."

"You just said you had done it for your self! Besides, how could we have lived together when you forced me away?!"

"Krystal…"

"If you actually cared for me, then you would leave me be." The vixen turned back and leaned back onto the railing of the balcony.

Fox wanted to say something, but he didn't, and he went back into the their home. It was the least he could do.

The vixen closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't. Thoughts and emotions of all sorts deluged her mind. _He only wants to help ease your pain._ There was the Voice again. Two days. The Voice had not spoken that often since Fox had initially forced her off the team. _You know he loves you._ And it had not spoken that much.

_If he really cared for me, why did he abandon me?_

_He never abandoned you._

That was the first time it had ever spoken for a second time. And the effect of it was almost instant. The memory of when Fox forced her away flashed through her mind, and she realized Fox had not just left her with nothing. And he had returned for her twice even after she had betrayed him.

_But he still forced me away from everything I had loved!_ The Voice made no response after that. Krystal could feel the Voice's strength ebb away to near nothing. It had used nearly all of its strength to try and move the vixen, but with nearly no avail. One may say it was a loss for the Voice, but although it was now feeble, the Voice had managed to light a pathetic ember within the frozen tundra of Krystal's heart. But it was an ember all the same.

* * *

Fox had gone to the bedroom and he leaned against the wall. He banged his head against it. He had been so selfish and rude when he had forced Krystal away. He had only thought of himself and his feelings during that time. He never considered Krystal's feelings for his decision. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. He had broken his love's heart, and now she was no longer the sweet caring vixen she once was.

He had been so stupid. He had lost everything, His family and his love, so many years ago, and now he had been given a second chance. He had his family of Star Fox, and his love of Krystal. But then he threw it all away. His decision had destroyed his life, as well as Krystal's, and it had torn apart his family. After that, no one even cared in the slightest for him.

He was a hero, yet hated. He was strong, yet shattered. He had everything, yet he had worked so hard for had been for naught.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in silence. Krystal moved from one room to another whenever Fox entered the room she was in. The vixen didn't want anything to do with him. It was mainly to spite the vulpine, and remind him how she didn't want anything to do with him.

The sounding of a bell snapped them to attention. Something finally was going to happen. "All Gamers are walk through the transporter. The rest will become apparent."

Fox heard Krystal hurry through the transporter, and he followed. When he stepped to the other side, he almost walked into someone else. It was a large, well-built husky, but there were quite a bit of other people there as well. And even though Krystal's brilliant cerulean fur would give her away in a crowd, he couldn't see her.

He could see a large blue energy platform being projected by a floating machine. Three soft whit glows, identical to the one that materialized the food in the machine back in their apartment only bigger, appeared on the platform. There were two guards in plate armor, and a, he admitted, beautiful vixen who was dressed in an outfit not unlike that of the uniform of a Cornerian fighter pilot, excluding the helmet. What was odd about her was that her right eye was an electric blue, while her left eye was a bright yellow.

"May I have your attention please?" Her voice was amplified so everyone could hear it, and her words were just a polite command. The crowd of Gamers was now focused on her. "Thank you. My name is Aaliya Gaiil, but knowing my name is of no matter to you. You are participants to The Game for the entertainment of millions. In The Game, you will fight to survive, and only the best at surviving will win."

"But why us!?" someone shouted.

"Because you all have nothing to lose. Most of you have no one who would care if you disappeared or died. It was relatively easy to fake all your deaths or disappearances. You will be called for mandatory training tomorrow to prepare you all for The Game. There are various challenges you will have to complete to survive."

"What happens if we win?" another person shouted.

"If you win, you will be made an honorary citizen of the Empire and live in luxury."

"And what if we want to go home if we win?"

"We cannot allow you to return to Lylat for you could reveal our existence. Don't even try to escape. All who have tried to escape have been terminated. Any more questions can be answered by your hologram projector, and you are now free to move about the Tower. There are maps throughout the Tower for you to familiarize yourself with the place. Enjoy your stay here at the Tower. You may not be coming back." With that, the vixen and the Guards were gone in a soft, white glow.

The crowd gradually broke apart, and Krystal was nowhere to be seen. Fox sighed, and decided not to look for her. She didn't want him around, and he, as a second option, wanted to know as much as he could about The Game. The vulpine walked through the transporter, and was brought right back to his apartment. He saw the hologram projector was on and the screen read, _ask a question about The Game._ "How did you cover up my disappearance?"

In a feminine monotone voice, the computer replied with, "We had managed to coax a terrorist attack involving the launching of a nuclear missile, and we hacked into the auto piloting systems of an Arwing. We transmitted a message to ROB saying you needed to tie up some loose ends on Corneria, and so we flew the Arwing down into the atmosphere. The Cornerian forces had managed to detonate the missile before it could do damage. It resulted in a major EMP that knocked out all systems inside your Arwing, and your fighter completely burned up in the atmosphere, including the black box inside."

"Who ever did that went to great lengths to fake my death."

"We found there was a 50% chance that the Cornerian Forces would not have prevented the missile detonation, so your Arwing would have been eliminated by other means. The resulting nuclear explosion would have killed millions, and many more lives would have been destroyed. Most of the survivors would have been collected to be more Gamers."

Fox frowned at the sound of that before asking another question. "Tell me about how Krystal became to be here."

"Krystal had fled the Lylat System to a planet called Kew and started her career as a lowly Bounty hunter. It was not hard to make her disappear, as she had already made enemies with a powerful gang, and no body, not even her employers would have cared that she was gone even though she had been very good at what she did."

Kew was the last place Fox would have looked for Krystal. It was a mainly a slum, depressing, and dangerous place with quite a bit of thugs around.

"Tell me about the ship we're on."

"Advanced or simple explanation?" the hologram projector asked.

"Simple," Fox replied.

"The Gaming Ship is approximately 500 miles long and wide, and is 50 miles in height." A hologram of the ship came up. It was mostly a massive square with hundreds of giant thrusters on each side. "It has artificial climates ranging from tundras to tropical rain forests, plains to mountains." The picture changed from the ship to various climate zone pictures. "Each climate zone either blends gradually with another or is separated by two electromagnetic fields that stop air exchange between the two climate zones. Various cities are held within the Gaming Ship and are all self-sustaining." Once again, the picture changed, but to the sight of the city they were in. "The specs on how the ship operates are classified." The hologram went black again.

"What challenges will the gamers face?"

A list of challenges sprung to life from the hologram projector. They read; Mock War, Giant Scorpion, Blizzard Race, Gladiatorial Arena, Hunting Ground, Cave of Illusions, and The Maze. "Say an event for further information. Please note that a Gamer will have to participate in all these events, although the order chosen is random for each team."

Mock War, Giant Scorpion, Gladiatorial Arena, and The Maze kind of explained them selves, and the picture that went with them helped too. "Explain Blizzard Race."

"The Blizzard race is where Gamers must survive an unforgiving tundra while trying to get to a ship that will extract them. Blizzards will come randomly and with greater intensity as time goes by. There are no rules, except that only the first four teams to make it onto the ship will be extracted. The others will freeze to death. And Feel free to kill your opponents."

"Explain Hunting Ground."

"The only goal is to survive in the wilderness and kill your opponents. There will be eight victors."

"Explain Cave of Illusions."

"Work with everyone else to survive. Only eight will."

"Why is it called Cave of Illusions?"

"Don't trust your senses. They will deceive you."

Fox asked another question. "What's the name of your government?"

"Classified."

The vulpine sat down on the couch. He and Krystal had been trained for survival. He bet they actually had a chance to win The Game. He asked one last question. "Who runs The Game?"

"The Gamekeepers are in charge of The Game. All other information is classified."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Krystal had managed to slip away from Fox, and she was now on the balcony of the roof. Unfortunately, she could not find serenity in her mind. The added thoughts about The Game prevented her from clearing her mind. She wanted to know more about The Game. What the events are, what are the rules, and so many more whats, hows, whys, and whos.

Eventually the vixen gave up let the thoughts race though her mind. Nothing made sense since so many thoughts and emotions were jumbled up. The emotions were of no concern to her as her icy heart froze them making her unfeeling.

She happened to take a peek over the edge of the balcony, and she never felt so high up in the air. Sure she pilots an aircraft, but she had never been on a building this tall before. She knew an Arwing provided a safe little pocket of metal miles into the air, but now, if she fell, there'd be nothing to stop her fall.

_Or is there?_ She thought. The vixen spit over the edge, and it landed on a blue force field that was projected level to the ground she was standing on. Curious, the vixen jumped over the hand railing and landed on the force field. She walked forward, and after a few steps, the shield curved steeply upward. She knocked on the shield, and it gave off a blue glow every time it went off. The vixen looked down, and saw where she was standing was now a blue glow. It was also as if she was floating in the air, held up only by a thin blue light.

Krystal's stomach growled in hunger, and she realized that she had missed lunch, and it was at least four in the afternoon. She didn't want to see Fox, but that was the only place she could get some food. The vixen made her way back and over the railing and was about to head to the transporter when three big canines came through the transporter.

They saw her and they smiled malicious grins. The three of them circled around her, and their leader said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost vixen?"

"No, actually, I know exactly where I'm going," Krystal replied coolly.

"That's some interesting blue fur you got there."

"I've heard _that_ before. Now listen, why don't you let me get going on my way?"

"Oh no. We have some _plans_ for you." The others moved in. "We're gonna have some fun."

Krystal grabbed the guy in front of her, jumped up, and kicked out wards. Her feet caught both men in the face and they recoiled back in shock and pain. They had expected her to do something a little less flashy and effective like kicking one of them in the groin, but not this.

The vixen followed up by letting gravity pull her down as she pulled the man down as she fell. His face impacted the ground with a satisfying crunch, and the vixen rolled and got to her feet. Already the other two were charging, and one took a swing. Krystal sidestepped, and used his momentum to topple him, and roundhouse kicked the other in the face, her foot's and his charging momentum combined. He dropped like a brick, and Krystal gave the guy she toppled a hard kick to the face.

Then she walked off like nothing happened, leaving the moaning trio on the roof. _Typical thug,_ she thought. _All bark and no real bite._

The vixen stepped into her and Fox's apartment. Fox was there, sitting on the couch in the living room, and she decided to take a shower first, before using the hologram projector.

She got a change of clothes (courtesy of the Gamekeepers) and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it before slipping out of her clothes. She turned the water on in the shower, and at first it was cold. Then in less than a few seconds, it was a nice hot temperature, so the vixen stepped in. the water was just a tad too warm and she started to move for a panel to lower the temperature when it automatically lowered the temperature to perfection.

Krystal relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the soothing water run through her fur and hair. She hadn't taken a shower in about a week, and the shower in her apartment in Kew hardly worked, and when it did, ice cold water ran through it. So this was like heaven for her. She basked in the warm water for who knows how long, loving every minute of it. It felt so good to be in a decent shower again. It was like taking her first shower aboard the Great Fox again. She had never used a shower then so Fox had to help her, but when she first stepped in, she didn't really want to step out.

For once Krystal's mind was clear and the soothing water helped to put her in a good mood. When she was ready to clean her self the vixen pressed the button on a panel showing a bar of soap, and the shower automatically added a mix of soap to the water coming from the showerhead. Krystal felt grit wash from her fur, and her greasy and matted hair become smooth and soft. The vixen felt a lot better clean than dirty. She switched the shower off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off.

When she was eventually dry, she started to brush her fur and hair. Her hair and fur became straight, and she felt so refreshed and rejuvenated.

Krystal then put on her clothes and opened the bathroom door. Fox was in the bedroom, exploring the various drawers of the room. Fox saw her and said, "You look, er, better."

"I'm in a good mood now, and I don't want it spoiled, so why don't you leave me alone," Krystal replied.

Fox gave a smile of acknowledgement, and Krystal walked into the living room.

Fox sighed. Krystal had been so lovely. When she fled from Lylat, he wished that he could find her and try and win her back. But now it became apparent that he could never do so. She was so close yet so far.

* * *

A/N: the ending to this chapter is a little anticlimactic, but oh well. If you review, please tell me what I should work on. And remember…

**THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT!!!**

Thank you for your time – Of Naught.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaliya is pronounced _A-all-E-ya_. Remember that.

Sorry for the possible lack of a good chapter. I am kind of having writer's block right now, but I just wanted to get this out.

**Thank you Ninjafoxshadow for all the reviews and ideas he's given me and for the good reads he'd made.**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND BUT JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Krystal woke up, no longer in a good mood, and no longer was the heat of the moment still affecting her. Thoughts and emotions no longer deluged her mind, and the painful memories of her past once again plagued her. She hated the person who murdered her family and destroyed her planet. She hated Fox for stealing away everything she had loved and worked so hard for. And she hated Lylat for making her already ruined life unbearable. All in all, she was back to her self.

The vixen got out of bed and saw Fox was already up, indicated by his empty bed. She walked out of the bedroom and entered the living room. "Shut up, and don't talk to me," she said, knowing Fox would have greeted her. And she was right, for Fox, who was sitting on the couch, closed his mouth as soon as she said those words. She then entered the kitchen and got a small snack before walking through the transporter.

Fox sighed as Krystal disappeared from sight. Oh how he loved her. The vulpine remembered the times when Krystal had loved more than anything. She had even given up her quest of finding the answers to what happened to her doomed planet to be with him. But now, the vixen didn't want anything do with him. She wanted him gone from her life. And no matter how hard he may try, he may never get her back.

* * *

Krystal was randomly walking around the Tower. She wanted to explore the Tower to try and find something to do. She had found a food court, a work out room, and a bar so far. She decided to stay away from the bar. Alcohol had a bad effect on her for it messed with her Cerinian mind. A single bottle of beer could get her unhealthily drunk, and the later effects varied. The vixen remembered the dreaded few days after Fox abandoned her she wasted her self in a bar in Corneria. A week of drowning in the bar screwed her over for quite a while. But at least the pain stopped.

The vixen continued on her way and came to a dead end. The hallway was sealed off by large blast doors and was protected by four auto-turrets. She turned back and headed back the she came. Unfortunately, something was still blocking her telepathy, so she couldn't feel anything inside. She walked back and decided to explore more of what she already found.

The vixen noticed the build up of Guards around the Tower. She wondered what it was about, and not a minute later, a feminine voice spoke over a loudspeaker. "All Gamers are to walk through the transporters. You will be transmitted to your personal training ground once through." Krystal then realized the guards were there to make sure everyone followed directions. To totally make sure everyone did as they were supposed to, quite a few auto-turrets were in each room and corridor.

Krystal headed for the transporters within the Tower's main chamber. She didn't see Fox anywhere, and she was one of the first ones to the main chamber. There were about one hundred people heading for the transporters, so the vixen figured the other hundred or so, including Fox, had gone through the transporter in their own apartments. With a final look at the Tower chamber, the vixen disappeared through the transporter.

* * *

When she came out on the other side, she stepped into a large clearing in a forest-like environment. Fox was already there, and he was about to greet her, but he decided against it, and she immediately turned away from him. The vixen barely even acknowledged the vulpine's presence there.

Fox looked down at the ground and sighed. Everyone who he had ever loved had either died or left him. But… why? Was it because he sacrificed his happiness to save Corneria City from annihilation during the Lylat Wars? Was it because he saved Sauria from destruction? Was it because he risked life and limb to destroy the Aparoids? Or was it because he alone went up against an empire he knew it would be impossible to defeat alone? No, it was because of the one time he did something for himself.

Those thoughts dissipated when someone appeared from the transporter. Someone with an electric blue eye, and a bright yellow eye. "Fox, Krystal," she greeted. "I have volunteered to be your trainer. As you know I am Aaliya, but you may call me Liya"

"I really doubt we'll need training," Krystal replied. "We already know how to survive and kill."

"I realize that, but I know far more than you think I know. For example, your planet was doomed when you had only just turned 13 years old, and that your childhood sweetheart was named Kyrrin."

"How… how do you know that?" Krystal asked.

"And Fox, the missile struck the north side of the 27th floor of the building Fara Phoenix was in, and you still blame yourself for her death. I am here mainly to give you advice, and give you the knowledge you seek. Although you may learn something in combat."

"How did you know about Kyrrin?" Krystal asked again.

_I'm telepathic._

As soon as Krystal received that thought from the other vixen, she set up mental barriers.

Apparently Fox heard that too, and he also put up mental defenses before asking, "How did you know about Fara?"

"We covertly hack into your computers routinely. I saw, from various security cameras around Corneria City, the death of Fara when studying your past. If you would like, you may see the footage."

Fox shook his head, and asked, "What happened to your, er, eyes and how are you telepathic?"

"The government I am a part of was conducting experiments on antimatter fission for greater power output for our applications."

"Wait, antimatter?"

"Yes, anti-matter. We once mass-produced it on our world just as you produce electricity. On dozens of other worlds, even more antimatter is produced. But anyway, the fission of anti-matter using normal protons proved to be too unstable and before we could do much, the reactor overloaded and exploded. It caused a chain reaction of other antimatter facilities overloading, and a whole continent was vaporized. The radiation wave stretched for thousands of miles. I was irradiated and nearly killed. With some help, I survived and found I had these new abilities that included my telepathy and to see infrared, and ultraviolet radiation as well as seeing in regular colors. I am also faster, stronger, and smarter than anything I could have been. But enough about me, I need to get you ready for the game."

During the next many hours that passed, Fox and Krystal were surprised with what they had yet to learn. Aaliya taught various new techniques of hand to hand combat that, to Krystal's great surprise, also included more complex and effective Cerinian fighting forms. The two were also further trained in many other aspects of survival including camouflage, weapons handling, knowing the wildlife and vegetation, and knowing more about The Game.

For the course of the camouflage, the first hour was spent looking for Aaliya after she had assembled a camo suit. Krystal had tried to use her telepathy to find the other vixen as her telepathy wasn't blocked, but not only was the vixen shielded from view, but also from Krystal's mind. When they eventually gave up, Aaliya revealed herself, although it took both foxes a little bit of time to realize the vixen was standing right in front of them.

For weapons handling, both foxes were already trained in the use of all the weapons there, from the small retractable wrist blades to the MPM II A1 sniper attachment (Multipurpose Magnum). Although they knew how to use snipers, assault rifles, SMG's, LMG's, shotguns, and pistols, they learned how to assemble and disassemble the various MPM attachments. The MPM alone was a high-powered pistol, but by simply assembling the attachments, it turned into a high-powered (the bullpop design allowed for a longer barrel without sacrificing longer overall length compared to other designs, increasing power and accuracy without hindering movement), highly accurate, high capacity, and lightweight weapon (with the two heaviest weapons, the sniper and LMG, weighing no more than five pounds fully loaded with an extended clip, suppression, and silencer).

Fox and Krystal knew learning about the wildlife and vegetation would help them to survive; knowing what was safe to eat and what to avoid would come in handy.

And then learning about The Game itself helped too, although Aaliya didn't go into detail since the two foxes already got the good concept of each event.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Fox sat down on a fallen log while Aaliya and Krystal were sparing again. During the first time they spared, Krystal got her butt kicked. Now, after Krystal had learned new forms, and improved her old ones, she nearly won.

"Don't feel bad," Aaliya said, offering a hand to help the other vixen up. "You're probably the second best melee fighter on this ship."

Krystal pushed the vixen's hand out of the way and got up her self. She grabbed her staff and stood ready.

For quite a while, Krystal kept trying to best Aaliya, but every time the latter one won. And the vixen wasn't even out of breath.

Eventually, Krystal gave up and left the training ground. It was well past the time when they could have left. Fox followed soon after, and right as he was about to walk through the transporter, Aaliya grabbed his arm, and the vulpine turned.

"Liya?" he asked.

"Why do you still love Krystal?" she asked. Fox didn't respond. "You had given her a new life after her old one was destroyed, you had given her a family, friends, and even your love, and yet in return she betrays you twice and makes your life miserable so why?"

"It was my fault she did all that! And I deserved it. I forced her away from everything she loved, and I owe it to her. She's given me hope of finding happiness."

"I don't believe that's the whole reason." The vixen knew Fox was too selfless to realize that the reasons for Krystal's and his own misery were mainly not his fault, but was Krystal's. She also knew deep down, he knew this too, but his own selflessness blinded him.

"It's because I still see good in her too."

"You keep on telling yourself that." the vixen let go of Fox's arm he and walked though the transporter.

* * *

Fox lay in bed, pondering what Aaliya meant. Something deep down in his consciousness told him his misery was not his fault, and the wording the vixen used was true, he kept on telling himself it was his own fault. But the way she had said it seemed as if it had another meaning, as if it had importance.

* * *

Okay, end of chapter, and I am personally not too happy with it. I think the next chapter will be where the first event starts; I'm still deciding. Anyways…

**REVIEW PLEASE! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND, WETHER IT BE A SUGGESTION ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, WHAT I SHOULD WORK ON, A FLAME, A PRAISE, SOMETHING COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY OFF TOPIC, OR JUST A NORMAL REVIEW, BUT FOR THE UNIVERSE'S SAKE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

P.S. I'm also thinking of writing a new fanfic called Armageddon where a powerful alien race invades Lylat. They destroy the planets of the Lylat System, killing billions, and continue to hunt down the survivors of their annihilation. They inch ever so slowly to the planet the surviving Lylatians call home, and there's nothing stopping them from wiping them from the face of existence. Star Fox and what's left of its allies, contacted by another powerful and mysterious race, are given one last chance at making things right, but not in the way they expect.

Please tell me if I should shape this idea into a full fledged fanfic in your reviews.


	6. Hunting Ground

I have nothing to say except to say that I have nothing to say. And that I have been having writer's block but want to just get this out. And that I am sick and tired of filler, so the start of the chapter may seem a little rushed.

Oh yeah, one last thing.

Star Fox © to Nintendo

Everything else © to Of Naught (ME). Now, I don't care if you use or alter anything from my stories for your own nefarious (or not so nefarious) uses. Just remember to give me credit.

Thank you Assasin-clt for all the ideas you gave me for this story. And thank you SchmEthan for beta reading my chapter.

Wow. I had a lot to say despite the fact I had nothing to say.

* * *

2 days later

Fox and Krystal were abruptly woken by a loud bell. Both bolted up and looked around for a moment. They were just back in their own room, aboard a giant ship, preparing to fight to the death in a game they were pitted together in.

Aaliya's voice came from over a loudspeaker, "All Gamers prepare to disembark for your first Gaming event. You will find a standard issued Gamer outfit in your drawers. Remember to take in a nice view of the city before you leave, just to have one last look before you _go_."

The two foxes noticed that Aaliya always ended her speeches on an ominous note. Such as; "Enjoy your stay at the Tower. You may not be coming back," "You keep on telling yourself that," and more recently, the last two sentences she spoke. It made them both think, and maybe that's what her ominous endings were supposed to do.

Fox and Krystal proceeded to take their outfits and change in separate bathrooms. The vulpine's outfit was very similar to that of his old flight suit that he wore during the Aparoid invasion, crossed with a Cornerian Pilot uniform. They were colored with the two foxes' favored colors. There was even a Star Fox emblem on the shoulders of Fox's outfit, but there was none on Krystal's outfit.

As soon as the two were dressed, they dematerialized in a soft white glow.

* * *

And reappeared in a small, jet-black circle in the middle of a clearing somewhere. The ground was metallic, but was plastic at the same time.

There were 22 other Gamers in 11 other identical circles in a dodecagon (for those who spend the time to seek wisdom, look up dodecagon in a dictionary, and for those of you who are lazy, it's a 12 sided shape) figure and around them, at about 20 yards out, were 12 pedestals with various items ranging from medical supplies to survival equipment to weapons (also arranged in a dodecagon shape).

The environment around them was actually nice. To (what was considered) the north and east, majestic mountains stood resolute with many sparkling rivers, small lakes, and waterfalls. To the south and west, was a lush and beautiful forest with an occasional hill or cliff. They would have been a great sight, but everyone's mind was focused elsewhere.

A hidden hologram projector activated and a lifelike feminine voice sounded, although the Gamers could tell it was computer generated as it didn't have much emotion. "Welcome to Hunting Ground. Your objective for this event is to kill all other Gamers, and to survive. You will have two minutes to observe your surroundings before you can leave the starting circle. If you leave any sooner, you will be blown up. Happy hunting."

With that, the blank hologram became an image of a timer that read "2:00". It then started to count down.

Krystal thought about ditching Fox and finally getting rid of the bane of her life. But part of her knew that she needed him. When she thought about it, she, reluctantly, decided to stick with the vulpine. It would be easier to survive with a highly skilled partner than have no partner at all. But something else, something deep down told her that wasn't the only reason. She just ignored the last part.

_13… 12… 11…_. The timer turned off. Fox and Krystal knew that by turning off the time, The Game would be more interesting. Most people would usually count a little slower than the tens seconds would truly last, as to not explode into charred, meaty bits, but maybe giving other Gamers a head start. Occasionally a Gamer would count too fast in which case they would explode into charred meaty bits.

_10… _Both foxes knew how to count seconds very accurately.

_9…_ It was a very useful and arguably vital skill.

_8_…Although not many people considered it to even be a useful skill.

_7…_ Fox's eyes came upon the nearest survival kit.

_6…_ It would probably be very useful for the long run. It would come in handy for… well, surviving.

_5… _Krystal knew Fox was going to get a survival kit, so she decided to get the knives.

_4… _They were very good at many things, such as cutting. You could cut many useless things into a vital component for survival.

_3…_ Best of all, you could cut a Gamer into something more useful, such as a dead body.

_2…_ The foxes tensed, waiting for the moment to spring.

_1… _This was the make or break second. Hopefully they counted right. If not they would just be another pair to disappear in a brilliant flash of light and reappear as small, basically bite sized meaty chunks falling from the sky (Mmm, yummy, although a bit overcooked).

_0…_ They bolted off at the exact same time. It took the other Gamers at least a second before even reacting. Both mentally sighed in relief that they were not dead and still in one piece.

Krystal was the first one to a pedestal and clipped the knives, three in all, to her belt. In one swift movement, she roundhouse kicked an oncoming Gamer, unsheathed a knife, slit the guy's throat, and headed off in a southwest direction.

Fox got to the other pedestal right after the vixen, and put the survival kit on his back. He instinctively ducked, and it paid off when a fist that would have connected with his face passed harmlessly over him. The vulpine managed to kick the Gamer away, and the Gamer was about to charge him again when an arrow suddenly protruded through his neck. Fox saw a woman had gotten a hold of a bow and was starting to notch another arrow, so he sprinted off in the direction that Krystal had went. He zigzagged, hoping to throw off the

aim of his assailant.

An arrow whizzed past the vulpine, missing his head by mere millimeters. As he got to the edge of the forest, he dove into cover. Another arrow cut through the air where he just was. Fox got to a crouch and moved toward the direction Krystal had headed.

Fox had advanced well into the forest when a boot connected with his face. He fell and slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of his dazed body. He felt some one pounce on him and then the touch of cold steel against his neck.

When his view came into focus, he saw the white furred face of a blue vixen. What frightened him was the cold, viciousness he could see in her eyes, and feel from her mind.

Krystal got off of him, sheathed her knife, and headed southwest again.

"Yeah, thanks for not killing me," the vulpine said, getting up. "I thought you wanted me gone."

"Trust me, I do," she replied. "And I would have killed you, but as I see it, I'll have a better chance of living with you watching my back."

The rest of the time walking was spent in silence. The two foxes were now faced with meeting the most basic of needs; finding food, water, and shelter. Fox figured that Krystal was heading southwest for a couple of reasons. The mountains had water, and the forest would have food. They couldn't hunt too well because knives wouldn't do much, but they could forage for other edibles.

For a couple more hours, the two walked before Krystal said, "Let's camp here tonight."

Fox didn't argue. One; he knew he would just cause more tension between them, and two; it would actually be a good place to camp, as there was a lot of cover from trees, and bushes. Any tracks made on the ground would be well hidden. Still, the two actually agreed to climb up into the trees and set up a hammock so even if their camp was discovered, they would not be.

* * *

Fox had decided to forage for food while Krystal set up the camp. For about an hour, he searched before coming upon a berry bush. He was about to gather them when he remembered what Aaliya had taught him about the flora and fauna of the events of The Game, and this particular berry was very poisonous.

So he moved on. And on. Basically, all he could find was the berry. For a few more hours he searched and searched but could only find a handful of edible flowers and roots. He headed back to the camp with caution, although he had no contact with other Gamers.

When he got to the camp, he found that Krystal was not there. He looked up and he could only barely see she had set up two hammock beds on two different trees. If he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, he never would have seen them. By the looks of it, when they would both be in the hammocks, they wouldn't be able to even catch a glimpse of each other.

About a year and a half ago, Krystal would have gladly shared the hammock with him. They would have snuggled up together and shared their warmth and comfort. But those memories were just lost time. There would be no way to get her back.

Maybe he should just move on. But move on to where, or who? He was stuck aboard a giant ship, pitted in a game where every woman (single or not) he saw, except for the one who truly hated him, had to kill him to survive.

Then again, Aaliya seemed nice enough, and she 1; wasn't trying to kill him, and 2; actually seemed interested in him, both professionally and personally. But that was for another time.

He was glad his instincts for survival buried his feelings of desolation. He was tired of feeling so miserable.

About an hour passed before Krystal returned. In her arms was quite a bit of firewood. She was not happy about how little Fox had come back with, but she didn't say anything. The vulpine could already guess that.

000

The rest of the day went by quickly and when the two foxes were climbing up to their hammocks, images were projected high in the air. The images showed the pictures of all the Gamers participating in Hunting Ground with each Gaming Team separated by a bold black line. Soon after, some images started to fade to black and white skull and crossbones appeared, indicating the death of the Gamer. There were 11 deaths total, and as Fox figured, most died at the initial clash.

As Fox lay in his hammock, he thought about the positives of his being where he was. He was no longer feeling so desolate. And he was with Krystal again, despite the fact they were so separated both emotionally and mentally. There was not much more, but thinking solely about those two things was enough to distract him until he slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I am not too happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to get this out. Anyways…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! ANY REVIEW IS GOOD. CRONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS GOOD. AS WITH PRAISES OR FLAMES, OR ANY OTHER TYPE OF REVIEW.**

**BUT ESPECIALLY LEAVE IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

Here's one when/if you review: What should happen to Aaliya? Should she be good or evil? Should she and Fox get into a relationship before he and Krystal get back together, or not? Any idea is good.

Also, if there is anything at all that you need or want information about, again, leave it in your review. Thanks.

~ Of Naught

P.S. I'm not having writer's block for the plot, for I have it all planned out, but I need any ideas to help with my writer's block with filler.


	7. DISCONTINUED, BUT READ THIS CHAPTER

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry, but for an undefined amount of time The Game is discontinued. I have major writer's block as to what happens next. I have all the major plots planned out, but I just don't know where to go with it right now. If you have any suggestions or ideas as to what may happen next, please review to this or PM me. Thanks.

Anyways, I've started The Game Revamped. No longer will I be plagued by writer's block for this story because most of the ideas for the Game maybe made by you, the reader. So check it out!


End file.
